1. Field of Inventions
The present inventions relate generally to restraining systems and methods and, more specifically, to restraining systems and methods that may be used to restrain relatively large objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many instances where large objects must be secured to a support structure such as a wall or otherwise restrained. Although the present inventions are not limited to use with any particular type of object, one example of a large object that must be restrained is a water heater. Water heaters are commonly gas fired and include a main burner that heats water stored in a large cylindrical tank, an electronic control system, and a pilot burner that the control system uses to ignite the main burner. The burners are connected to a gas line and the control system is connected to a source of electrical energy with suitable electrical wiring. Due to the presence of gas and electricity, there is a serious threat of fire, explosion, and/or electrocution if the gas line is disconnected and/or the electrical wiring is breached when a water heater falls over, moves horizontally along the floor, or spins in place. A typical residential water heater stores 40 to 50 gallons of water, while some larger water heaters store 100 gallons of water. As such, flooding is also possibility when a water heater falls over.
The risk of water heater movement is particularly acute in areas where earthquakes occur. To that end, the laws of the state of California require that all new and replacement water heaters, and all residential water heaters, xe2x80x9cbe braced, anchored or strapped to resist falling or horizontal displacement due to earthquake motion.xe2x80x9d [California Health and Safety Code Section 19211(a).] The Uniform Plumbing Code similarly requires water heaters to be strapped at points within the upper one-third and lower one-third of their vertical dimensions. [Uniform Plumbing Code Section 510.5(e).]
A variety of water heater restraining systems have been introduced in order to prevent water heater movement. These systems typically include a pair of vertically spaced restraints that wrap around the water heater such that they each engage approximately one-half of the water heater circumference. The free ends of the restraints are secured to an adjacent wall. Because the diameter of water heaters and the distance between the water heater and the wall can vary from heater to heater, some restraint systems allow the length of the restraints to be selectively adjusted. Here, each restraint consists of a pair of bands that may be connected to one another at different points along their length.
The inventor herein has determined that conventional restraining systems are susceptible to improvement. For example, the inventor herein has determined that conventional restraining systems can be difficult to install because the devices that are used to connect the bands to one another include a plurality of separate parts that are difficult to attach to the bands and easy to drop or lose during installation. In addition, the connecting devices employed in conventional restraining systems typically connect the bands at a single point along their respective lengths, which can create weak points in the restraining systems and lead to failure.
A restraint system in accordance with a preferred embodiment of a present invention includes at least two bands with integral lock structures that mechanically interlock with one another during installation. There are a variety of advantages associated with such a system. For example, there is no need for the separate connecting devices associated conventional systems that are difficult to attach and easy to drop or lose during installation. In one implementation of the present inventions, each band includes a plurality of lock structures which together provide a plurality of band connection points. Such an arrangement provides a stronger connection than a single connection point and, therefore, reduces the likelihood of connection point failure.
The above described and many other features and attendant advantages of the present inventions will become apparent as the inventions become better understood by reference to the following detailed description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.